1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a backlight unit, and more particularly, to a backlight unit capable of significantly reducing the overshoot of a light source driving current and audible noise.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device uses liquid crystals which are non-emission elements, the LCD device includes backlight units for generating light.
Backlight units may be controlled in a dimming scheme to enhance image quality. When such dimming control is performed, a level of a light source driving voltage applied to a light source varies. The light source emits light by a light source driving current generated by the light source driving voltage.